Fred's Bringing Sexy Back
by ProPad
Summary: And now ladies and Gentleman, presenting the legendary Fred Weasley!


"And now Ladies and Gentleman, the legendary Weasley twins

**Disclaimer: Everyone who is reading this knows I most certainly, do not own this.**

"And now Ladies and Gentleman, the legendary Weasley twins!" The audience cheered and applauded. Fred and George Weasley climbed onto the wooden stage of the old country bar, and bowed exaggeratedly for the crowd, both grinning. Lily stood at the far back of the bar, watching them with a small smile on her face. Her heart stopped when Fred swept his long gorgeous red hair away from his face. Tonight he looked amazing, as he stepped up to the microphone and stood at the centre of attention. George went to the other microphone set a little way back from Fred's. The crowd's applause died down as the music started. Lily nearly gasped when she recognized the Muggle song, and grinned like an idiot. Fred's voice was so hypnotic and rebellious, she could hardly breathe.

"**I'm bringing sexy back."**

_OH HELL YES! _Lily thought giddily.

"_Yeah."_ sang George in the background.

"**Them other boys don't know how to act" **

Lily thought of all the others she ever liked, and quite agreed. **  
**

"_Yeah"_

"**I think it's special what's behind your back"**

"_Yeah"_

She blushed, thankful no one could see her. She couldn't quite believe the words coming out from his lips. _Those Lips…_ she signed dreamily. However his next words caused her blush to turn a deep shade of pink.

"**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." **

Her eyes went as round as saucers. "What did he think he was doing?" she wondered as she noticed some scantily dressed girls eyeing him up near the front of the stage.

"_Yeah"_**  
**

**  
**_"Take 'em to the bridge"_**  
**

Suddenly her eyesight was flooded with light, and she understood with horror that the spot light had been ordered to focus on her. Forget pink, her blush was bright red by now. **  
**

"**Dirty babe" **

"_Uh-huh"_

Her eyes shot up to the stage and realized in amazement that Fred was singing to _her! _

**  
"You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave" **

Magically, sparkling shackles appeared on his wrists.

"_Uh-huh"_

**  
"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" **Sang Fred, as he did a very suggestive movement.

"_Uh-huh"_**  
**

"**It's just that no one makes me feel this way" **

He looked directly at her. His piercing blue eyes shot through her very soul. She saw a raw emotion there, and it scared and excited her at the same time.

"_Uh-huh"_**  
**

By now, she had tried a number of times to duck unsuccessfully out of the spot light, but it followed her everyone.**  
**

"_Take 'em to the chorus"_**  
**

**  
**_"Come here girl"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"**

He silently beckoned to her, and she obeyed; she never could say no to him. She was like a moth to a flame.

**  
**_"Come to the back"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"**

She reached the stage and he bent down to lend her a hand up. He gracefully pulled her onto the stage.

"_VIP"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"  
**

"_Drinks on me"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"**

He flung her outwards, and then pulled her back to him beginning a heateddance.**  
**

"_Let me see what you're working with"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"**

He dipped her in dips and twirled her in twirls that stole her breathe away. **  
**

"_Look at those hips"_**  
**

They're bodies moved sensually against each other, unaware of the whole bar watching them; they were so wrapped up in each other.

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"  
**

"_You make me smile"_

Fred suddenly spun her around, and dipped her so low that Lily gasped. He grinned sexily down at her.**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"  
**

"_Go ahead child"_

He pulled her back up and into his arms. He stared down at her, and she shivered.

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"  
**

"_And get your sexy on"_**  
**

"**Go ahead, be gone with it"  
**

His face leaned towards hers, lips parted. How long she had dreamed of those lips.

And in plain view of everyone, he leaned down and claimed her lips as his own as the music faded into background like everyone else and time stood still.****

**Written by Padfoot and Dedicated to my best friend, Lily. Who has given her heart to Fred Weasley**

R & R folks


End file.
